Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of Unlucky Fortunes
by Fire Gear
Summary: This is the story of two friends who are turned into pokemon and must go on a journey of unlucky encounters and very mean people. So they can find a way to turn themselves back to normal. If you like the story and want to join in on the fun. I am accepting OC through PM. The OC form is listed on the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon or the Mystery Dungeon series. This story does not follow the story of any of the PMD series but will still have dungeons, teams of explorers, and two or more pokemon hitting each other and calling rude names to one another or that just me. If you want to be in the story submit your OC via PM and It has to meet the needs of the OC Form.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of Two Heroes **

Calm blue skies, soft waves hitting a sandy beach. On the beach lays two pokemon. One green and the other blue.

Soon the blue pokemon starts to move and slowly sit up.

"Ahhh my head." Groaned the blue pokemon with a low male voice.

The blue pokemon slowly looked around and finally he looks downward and sees two black legs and blue hands with what looks like rounded white bumps on the back of the hands.

"I'm I a Riolu?" He asked to himself and purses for a few seconds. "Man... What has in those corn flakes I ate?... What happen before I became like this?"

He sat and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Aw crap!" He yelled was he quickly stood up. "My ship! The ship was in a massive storm. I blacked out in the middle of it." He paused for a minute before starting again. "My team! They were out of their pokeballs when the storm hit. This is bad. Without their trainer, who's knows what they can do."

He quickly looked around and he sees a bag down the beach and without a moment's notices, he ran to the bag but before he could reach the bag, something got in the way and make him fall to the sand.

"Ow! Son of a… What the hell was that?" He yelled to himself.

He look at the thing he tripped over and sees a Snivy half buried in sand but the skin of the Snivy is darker than the other normal Snivy and round its neck is a small metal chain necklace with a an aquamarine ring,

"Why is there a Snivy here? Wait I know that necklace. Is that who I think it is." He said to himself.

Then the Riolu pick up the Snivy and raise his hand and started slapping the Snivy across the face.

"Ow ow ow OW!" The Snivy yelled in a female voice. "I'm awake already! You don't have to…"

The Snivy stops and see that it was a Riolu slapping him.

"Welcome to the land of the living." He said to the Snivy.

"What….what was in those cornflakes….?" She asked herself

"I know right. I said the same thing." He answered.

"Oh goody-goody, so we're somehow pokemon…..but….we have no idea how….and we're blaming it on food...then again blaming things on food seems to be the most sane thing that is happening at this moment….or at least I think you don't, I know I have no friggin clue. But do you know anything about this? Like at all?" She explained

"All I know is that we got shipwrack in a middle of a storm and I lost my deposit on the boat and somehow I lost my pants." He replied

The Snivy finally got up, dusting some of the sand of her body "Well I don't know about you but I feel like getting off this beach. We should figure out where we are and then take it from there; what do you think?"

"Well first I need to look through my bag and see of my things are still in it." He said has he got up and walked over to his bag at the water's edge."

The Snivy sighed and looked around, she felt like she was forgetting something… "BAXTER. Oh crap he was out of his pokeball when the storm hit! That poor retarded thing can't tell his lefts from his rights!" it was true...Baxter wasn't exactly a very bright Houndour. Like at all.

"Don't worry about him. That bastard's hard to kill. I learned that the hard way." He said as he looks through his bag. "It's my pokemon team that I'm worried about. Without me they'll burn down everything they see."

"Yeah…yeah. They don't seem to be the most, well, how do I put this? Your insanity has rubbed off on them." She said while looking round for anything that washed up on the beach.

"Indeed. But hey! On the bright side I still have my sunglasses!" He said has he pulled out a pair of sunglasses out of the bag.

"...God damn you, Chris." She said as she facepalmed when he pulled out the sunglasses.

"And God damn you too, Willow." He said. Agreeing their on the same page.

"Feh….well whatever, let's gather whatever we can find and get the hell out of dodge." Willow said.

"I agree. But on the brighter side. It can't get worse from here on out. At least can walk on two legs and not four right?" Chris said as he throw his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, true...well where to? You seem to lead better than I do so I'll let you boss me around for whatever while." Willow said turning to Chris.

"We go west. We keep going until we get bored and see if we can eat other pokemon." Chris said as he pointed in a random direction.

"Sounds good. To adventure!" Willow yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

**Chapter End**

**And with that, the two heroes start their journey into series of unfortunate events. An adventure of random awesomeness and craziness. Please read and review in the box below and if you want to join in on our unlucky adventures. Submit your OC form through PM and I will see you next time.**

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Ability: (Every pokemon have a ability.)

Moveset:

Personality:

Appearance: (Not all pokemon look alike. What clothes you wear. What make you different from other pokemon.)

History:

Human: (If you use to be a human and you turned to a pokemon.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Occupation: (What do you do. Shop owner, Nurse, Exploring team. Etc.)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon or any of the mystery dungeon series. Thank you all for leaving a review on the story and thank the people who send in their OC. They will be in the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of the Adventure**

Deep in the woods. Sun hanging high over the trees. Chris and Willow are walking through the forest.

"Wow 30 minutes and I'm sick of being a pokemon." Chris sighed.

"It's not so bad...so far anyways, who knows? Maybe there will be some perks to it?" Willow said trying to cheer Chris up.

"Perks to what? Being a short, being useless when we get attacked by flying types, and shooting fire out of our hands…. On second thought that last one sounds pretty kickass." Chris said as he put his hand on his chin.

"Though I don't think we can shoot fire per say...I mean I'm a grass-type for one; and you...I don't think you can either….but there may be other things we can do?" Willow said while trying not think what are Chris will do with shooting fire out of his hands.

"Now that you mention it…. What moves did we get? We turned into pokemon, we got to have some moves right?" Chris asked

"Well of course; I think I only know tackle, however…I don't know about you." Willow answered

"Well this is not like a game. We can just push a button and and window will… Hold on I have a idea." He said while he get his bag out.

"1 minute." He said as he reached into his bag and digged around in it.

"Here it is" Chris said as he pull out a what looks like a red cellphone. "Cool. My Pokedex still works. We can use this to find out what moves we have. You want to go first of what moves you have?"

"Sure, lay it on me" Willow said. Preparing for anything.

"Okay hold still." Chris said as he pointed the Pokedex at Willow and a flash of light came from the Pokedex and an image of a Snivy appeared on it.

"Strange..." Chris said as he look through the Pokedex

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"It says here that you know Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Aerial Ace, and Flash." Chris said as he look confused by the moves on the Pokedex

"Wait, two of those aren't even moves I thought grass types couldn't use?" Willow said while being confused as Chris

"You're right. You only get them through TMs…. Maybe the moves we get are randomised? We're not not really normal pokemon are we?" Chris said as he keeps looking through the Pokedex.

"Well we were human once, so I don't think so." Willow said

"Okay I'll do me." said Chris

Then Chris pointed the Pokedex to himself and it did the same thing as before.

"It says here that I know Counter, Copycat, Dig, and Shadow Claw… Sweet sauce I know Copycat. The best troll weapon to dragon types." Chris said while giving a evil grin.

"Pft, of course you'd be looking for ways to troll your opponent; but that would be a good way not to get our hides handed to us…" Willow said as she cross her arms.

"Okay now that we know what we have. Let's keep going before we run into any big pokemon who likes to picks on the smaller ones, like us." Chris said as he put the Pokedex back in the bag.

Willow nodded and followed Chris further into the forest, she really hoped that they wouldn't run into any stronger pokemon, especially fire types. Doubt that one would pop up in the forest, but still.

"AHHHHH!" a scream filled the forest and echoed across the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Chris said as he duck his head.

Willow had heard it too, she felt like she could almost shake; she didn't exactly want to find out what that guy's in trouble with...then again maybe they shouldn't just leave that guy to whatever it is...hm…

"I don't know what it was, but maybe we should just keep going?" Willow suggested

"Maybe… But then again if there's someone in trouble. We can help them out then we can have someone to tell us where we are." Chris suggested as well.

"True...fine. We'll go help the guy; but if I get burned to a crisp it's your fault." Willow agreed

"And I'll set you on fire if you're okay afterwards. Let's go." Chris added

And with that the duo took off into the direction of the cry.

Chris and Willow after the cry to the source and they come to open clearing. They hid behind a bush and look around to see who made that cry.

"This where the screaming came from but where?." Chris asked as he look around.

Willow looked around a bit before replying, "I know just about as much as you do" Willow added.

"Hey Willow look." Chris said as he pointed to a lone pokemon standing in the middle of the clearing. They see in the clearing is what looks like an orange creature with a flame coming from the tail of the creature.

"That's looks a Charmander and it look's like it's hurt... Look like you're might not be set on fire after all." Chris said with a grin on his face

"Very funny, let's just go help the thing already." Willow said unpleased by Chris' comment

"Wait… Look over there." Chris said as he pointed to a opening between the tree. Out from the opening three pokemon slow walk to hunt Charmander. The biggest of the three is what looks a ball of stone with arms and legs sticking out of them and the two smaller ones look like rocks with just arms.

"A Golem and two Geodudes. The Charmander is at a disadvantage when it's fighting three ground types." Chris pointed out

"Well, you're the game-man; what's the plan?" Willow turned to Chris

"Well, we don't know how use our moves and it not like we can yell what move to use and we would use them like in them anime shows." Chris said while he thinks up a plan of attack. "I have a idea. You see that stick. Give it to me."

"Here ya go, not sure what you're thinking of doing, but it's probably better than my idea" Willow said as she handed her companion the stick.

"Thank you." Chris said as he took the stick and pulled out his bag and digged around in it. "Here it is."

Chris then pulled out a purple ball out of the bag.

"This is a smoke ball. We're going in there and taking Charmander and use this to run away." Chris explained

"Sounds like a sound plan, so; when are we going to grab the little guy and book it outta dodge?" Willow asked

"When the smoke fills the area I want you to go north from where we are now. Are you ready?" Chris asked as he pointed to an opening between the trees

"Ready Freddy" Willow answered

"Okay. Take my hand… or paw…. claw? Take my hand." Chris said as he held out his hand

Willow took his hand and the plan was set into motion.

"OFF YOU GO!" Chris yelled as he grappled Willow's hand before he swung his arm with exceptional force, throwing the Snivy at on of the Geodudes.

"What the-?" said one of the Geodudes right before his face and the poor flying Snivy made a very impactual contact.

"Who di…?" Before the other ones had time to finish he gets hit by stick thrown by the Riolu that running to the golem.

"SURPRISE ELBOW TO THE FACE!" Chris yelled as he jump up at the surprise golem and digged his elbow in deep in the golem face.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled the golem as he recovered from the surprise attack.

"Random passerby, Chris, and no one will pick on the weak while I'm around." Chris said as he took a heroic pose between the Golem and the Charmander.

"This is our territory boy!" Yelled the Golem "All trespassers must be punish."

"Well I have a better idea." Chris suggested

Then Chris raised his hand with the smoke ball and throw it to the ground and without warning smoke started to fill the area.

"Where the hell are you?!" Yelled the angered Golem.

"You're way too powerful for me but next time and we can fight for real." Chris said as he hid in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Chris, Willow, and the hurt Charmander had disappeared.

At a different area of the woods, Chris and Willow were now alone with the hurt Charmander.

"That plan went well. Right Willow?" Chris said as he turned to Willow

"You're a real asshole; but I'll let this one slide. The plan didn't go horribly wrong, and I wasn't set on fire." Willow said as she rubbed her back where she land on the Geodude.

"While you work with the jinx you put on yourself I'll see if the Charmander is okay." Chris said

Then Chris head over the Charmander that was setting down by a tree.

"Hey there friend. Are you okey?" Chris asked the Charmander.

"Yea.. Yeah…" Said the Charmander with a male voice. "Thank you…" He said but having trouble speaking.

"That good. Lets take care of those wounds." Chris said as he pulled out his bag and digged around in it. "Here." He said as he pulled a blue berry. "An Oran berry can heal up any wounds."

The Charmander didn't say anything as he took the berry and chowed away on it.

"Where are our manners? We haven't told you our names. My name is Chris and this swamp colored ballistic missile is Willow." Chris said as he pointed to Willow.

"Real friggin funny, you're a real comedian aren't you, Chris? Well anyways, it's nice to meet you stranger. What's your name?" Willow ask the Charmander

"Mat." He answered, sounding a lot batter than before. "Why did you help me back there?"

"Well we heard a noise, so we came to check it out and saw that you were in trouble." Willow answered as she came up from behind Chris.

"And we can't just leave someone in need like that. It would be bad on our consciousness… Anyways why did those guys attack you." Ask Chris

"Those guys are a group of bandit who like to ambash pokemon and take their possessions." answered Mat

"Well it's a good thing we were nearby or you're would be in real trouble. Right Willow?" Chris turned to Willow

"Right, anyways, would you happen to know where we are, Mat?" asked Willow

"What do you mean? This is Treeshroud Forest." answered Mat

"What she mean is what region are we in? Because we need to find some humans who can help us on our journey" Chris added

"What do you mean region? We're on an island..." Mat answered while being confused of what Chris said

"I'm sorry, what?" Chris asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"This one of the poke islands. No humans never set foot here ever. So I've heard from old stories." Mat answered

Willow scratched the back of her head "Er...well that's nice to know…" She didn't really know what to say.

"Willow may I speak with you, over there." Chris asked Willow

Then Chris and Willow walked over behind a tree where Mat can't hear them.

"Well...this is an interesting development, so what now? We're stuck here and we still haven't found Baxter or your team…" Willow remarked

"I don't know." Chris answered with a worried look. "Hold on I think I have a idea, I want you to play along."

Then Chris and Willow went back to Mat who is looking better than before.

"Mat. The reason we asked is because…. We were out in the sea and we were shipwrecked and had a bit of memory lost because of it and we got lost because of it." Chris explained hoping he would buy the weak excuse of a story.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Mat "Well I'm on my where to a town nearby you're welcome to come with me. It the least I can do for you two helping me."

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Willow?" Chris asked

"Good idea, we should get to a safer location and gather our bearings." Willow remarked

"It's a day away from here. It would be best to go there in the morning." said Mat

"Then we set up camp here and move in the morning. I'll get some wood for a campfire. Willow you stay here and make sure no one takes our spot." Said Chris as he head out into the woods.

"Alright." answered Willow

Some time as pass and the sun has started to fall into the night. Chris, Willow and Mat are sitting around a campfire.

"So Mat. What the name of the town you're heading?" asked Chris

"The town I'm heading is called Emerald Town. It somewhere in the mountains, north from here. I'm going over there to join a guild." answered Mat

"A guild you say?" Chris added

"Yep it's a explorers' guild. There are many on this island; But the two most known guilds is Wigglytuff's guild and Armaldo's guild. I'm going to join Armaldo's guild."

"What do the pokemon in the explorers' guild do?" asked Chris

"Where do I start. This island is always changing and never the same. It's the explorers' guild's job to explore the island and look any treasures that unearth after these changes, and it's…." Before Mat could finish Chris quickly spoke up and said.

"Wait wait wait… Did you say...treasure?" Chris said with interested in his voice.

"Ah yes. I want to join the guild so I can find the greatest treasure and be the greatest explorer ever. That is my dream." Mat finished

"Mat!" Chris yelled as he grab Mat by the arms. "You should let us help you!"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Greedy bastard" she whispered.

"Think about it Willow, we can help him with his goal and he can help us back."

"What do you mean?" asked Mat

"During the shipwreck we got separated with some our friends and we need to find them again and if we join you in your journey and we can hope to find them again. What do you say Mat?" Chris explained

"I don't know I just met you guys and I don't want put you in too much trouble." Mat answered

"It okay. Where we can help each other out this way." Chris added

"Okay then you two can join." said Mat

"What do you say Willow? Are you down with this plan?" Chris turned to Willow

"Sounds good to me" Willow agreed

"Then tomorrow we set out on our journey!" Yelled Chris.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled into the night.

Some time has pass and the moon has finally risen over the trees and campfire is started to die down.

Mat has fallen asleep and Chris and Willow is still sitting by the fire.

"Looks like Mat's asleep." Chris said "Man, this was crazy day we had Willow."

"Yeah, well...not the craziest I think we've had, even though we're pokemon for some reason. But it was pretty hectic." Willow added

"I see what you mean. My question is why did this happen to us?" asked Chris

"I don't know, but I reckon we'll find out sooner or later...for now, maybe we should just go to bed?" Willow suggested

"Maybe you're right but I don't know if I can. You see I'm not really used to my new body let. It's mostly this tail I have. I'm having trouble controlling it and it keeps getting in the way when I try lay down." Chris said trying to deal with his tail.

Some time has pass with silence then Chris spoke up again

"Hey Willow." said Chris

"Yeah?" answered Willow

"Do you remember anything when the storm hit?" asked Chris

Willow thought for a moment… "Well I thought I something moving around on the deck; but it could have been anything, besides I was too busy trying not to get swept off the boat."

"Hm.. I think I saw something as well but before I could do anything; someone or something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out…. The only thing I saw afterwards was a dim light then I heard someone cried help. Then the next moment I woke up on the beach."

"Hm... Well we should just rest for now, we can think further about it in the morning." Willow said as she lied up next to the campfire.

"Alright then. Good night." said Chris

"Night" Willow said back.

Some time as passed and Willow has fallen asleep and Chris is still awake.

"Looks like Willow is asleep." Chris said to himself then he start again. "How did I get to this point? Former champion of the Kanto and Johto regions and I been turned into a pokemon... I guess this is what I get for helping my noobie friend start her journey as a pokemon trainer in the the Kalos region… Well readers of the story I do hope you stick around when me and Willow start our Adventures of Unlucky Fortunes and with that I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone."

**Chapter End**

**I hope you all like the chapter and don't forget to leave a review at the bottom below. I would like some feedback on the story so far. It would help me in the long run and I would love to read everyone opinion on the story. Depends where you are living; Goodnight and good morning to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own pokemon. If I did I would be swimming in money and coins.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Guild Full of Weirdos Part 1**

Calm morning day, sun just coming out between the trees. Laying by a campfire is Willow and Mat.

Both Willow and Mat is asleep but Chris is already woken up.

"Wow Willow and Mat are still asleep." Chris said to himself "HEY GET UP ALREADY!"

The Snivy rolled around and mumbled "Nooooooo… Just give me a few more minutes moooom"

"... Willow you lazy ass woman." Chris said as he pulled out his bag and digged in it.

"Where is that… Here is it." Chris said as he pulled out a bottle out of his bag. "Coffee milk. Great to get your friends out of bed."

Then Chris pop the cap and started to drink half the bottle then he walk over to Willow.

"Last chance, get up." Chris warned Willow

"Mer." Willow mumbled

"I'll guess that is a no." Chris said as he stood over Willow.

Then Chris held out the bottle and started to pour the rest of the coffee milk on Willow's head.

"MEEEEHHHHHHHH." Scream the Snivy as the milk ran down her head.

"Works everytime. Now get up or I get something colder." Chris threatened Willow

"NEH... FINE." Willow mumbled as she sat up and wipe the milk off her head.

With the noise, Mat as awoken from his sleep and sat up and rubbing his eyes.

"What happening?" He asked

"Nothing much. Just going through the normal everyday thing. Right Willow?" Chris turned to Willow

"Yeah." Willow said as she laid back down

"Anyways here some coffee milk." Chris said as he toss a bottle to Mat.

"Ahh why is this so cold?" Mat yelled as he caught the bottle

"You want to know? Hold on." Chris said as he around his bag, then pulling out a big block of ice.

"Never Melt Ice." Chris said as he held up the block of ice. "I use this to keep all of my berries fresh."

"How are you fitting that in the bag?" Asked Mat

"Oh I can fit a lot of things in bag. I can fit a fishing rod and a bike in this bag. Hold on let me take out the bike."

Then Chris digged in his bag again.

"What? SON OF AN OFFICE WENCH!" Yelled Chris as he drop his bag on the ground.

"What? You lose something, Chris?" the Snivy asked with a bored tone lacing her voice.

"My bike broke." The Riolu said with a sad tone "It must of happen with the ship crashed."

Then Chris quietly put everything back into his bag.

"Well my day is ruined. Let move on before I make sure to ruin everyone's day." Chris said as he throws his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh please, you'll probably throw me at some other thing anyways." Willow grumbled to herself as she got up, she didn't have anything since she didn't have much to start out with, and she lost what little she had.

"I'm not going to do that again. Next time I'm going to use you as a shield." Chris replied

"Very funny." Willow said with sarcasm.

"Hey as a friend, I have to be honest with you." Chris said with a grin on his face

"How you two manage to stay as friends, I will never know." Mat said as he finished his drink.

"Well, you don't lie; that's a rare trait. Anyways, we should be heading off, right?" Willow said

"Yeah let's go while we have sunlight." Chris said as he started to walk ahead.

Willow nodded as she followed Chris and their new-found friend, it'll be a long walk ahead of them.

Much time as passed and some they finally made it out of the forest and soon they made it to a base of a mountain.

"We're getting close to the town." said Mat as he pulled out a map of the area.

Hey Mat." said Chris.

"What?" asked Mat.

"We been walking for some time now but we haven't see any other pokemon around." Chris asked.

"Yeah….that is true….this place has been pretty empty." Willow added.

"Well I don't know if is true but there been rumors that the guildmaster at the town is a very dangerous pokemon. He attack anyone who look at him funny and no pokemon don't like go near the town because of him." Mat explained

Willow stopped, "what kind of pokemon is he….?"

"I believe that he is an Armaldo."

"Oh….well he's not a fire-type so there's that…." Willow sighed with relief

"But he is a bug-type so you have that to worry about." Chris pointed out.

"I hope he doesn't find Snivy's delicious…" Willow feared

"Anywho… Mat how long before we hit town?" Chris turned to Mat.

"Not long. If we keep going up this path we can reach the town in no time."

Then soon the group started to hear the sounds of other pokemon further up the path.

"Well I can hear things now" Willow commented as they got closer to the town.

"Then let's go!" Chris yelled as he started to run up ahead.

"Wait for me!" Willow called out as she sprinted after her friend.

It wasn't long before Chris and Willow reached the top of the path and they could soon see the town. They can see groups of pokemon gathering at what look like small shops of wears and items.

"So this is what a town of pokemon look like." Chris said as he look over the town.

"Who would have guessed; just like a normal town….but with pokemon instead of people, what a goddamn revelation!" Willow Yelled

"Indeed… Hey Mat hurry up, we're here!" Chris ignored what Willow said.

"Well if you two didn't have to run up and leave me behind, I would have caught up you two." Mat said sounding he just ran a three-mile race.

"Well we can't take a break now, we have to find the guild." Chris said.

"Yeah Mat, would you happen to know where it might be? Or is it a glaringly obvious building in the center of town?" Willow asked.

"Well this is my first time here so I'm not really much help here." Mat answered

"I guess we can just go ask around town. Come on" Chris said as he went ahead.

Then the gang head down to the town.

After the gang come closer to the many shop. They noticed that many of the shops was modelled after their owners…

"Wow, talk about having an ego." Willow mumbled to herself "It's like something Chris would do."

"What was that, Willow?" Chris turned to Willow.

"Nothing." She responded, not feeling like being a salad-shield today.

"Anywho let's talk to shopkeeper in here." Said Chris

Then they went up to shop that looks like a Doduo. Inside the shop they see a Doduo behind a deck and behind him was many different kinds of wears. From goggles to scarfs of many colors to what looks like digging equipment.

"Um excuse me can you tell where…" But before Chris could finish the Doduo quickly spoke up.

"Customers!" Yelled the left head of the Doduo "Please look through our wares!"

"Piss off!" yell the right head of the Doduo with a mumble.

"Wow rude-ass-righty" Willow muttered.

"And you're not exactly sunshine and rainbows little-ass-snivy." Said the right head Doduo.

"Brother!" yelled the left head. "There is no need to be rude to our customers. Would you excuse my other half. He's not the happiest of pokemon."

"Clearly, anyways we're actually trying to find the guild...would you happen to know where it is?" Willow asked.

As soon as Willow said the word guild. Everyone nearby shop where there are.

"You… you don't mean Armaldo's guild?" asked the left head.

"Yeah we want to join the guild." Said Mat

"Oh look at the time! We have to close early!" said the right head look behind himself.

Then the Doduo stood up and ushered the group out of the shop, the entrance being shut promptly behind them.

"Looks like the pokemon here are really afraid of the Armaldo pokemon." Chris pointed

"Yeah, I wonder if he's one of those kinds of angry guys? That has a nasty punch to come with it too…" Said Willow.

Maybe you're right." said Mat "Should ask the other pokemon?"

"We could but I think we are going to get the same answer every time." Answered Chris

"Guess we're on our own." Sigh Willow

"I guess we just need to find a building that looks like a big Armaldo. I mean the shops here do look like owners so it can't be that hard right?" Said Chris unsure of himself.

"I don't know, we've been getting surprised kinda often…" Willow spoke.

"Excuse me." said someone standing behind Willow.

When everyone look for the owner of the voice. It was an Eevee; but unlike other ones, this one had a silver hue to his fur rather than the standard brown. "I can't help but notice you're looking for the guild?" he said.

"Ahh!" Chris steam with glee like a little girl and run up to the Eevee and give him a big hug. "You're just the cutest thing ever!"

Willow just about face palmed "...And this is the part where I blow my own head off."

"Shut up Willow! He's the cutest." Chris yelled as he held the silver eevee.

"Whatever." Sigh Willow.

The Eevee writhed and squeaked in Chris's grip, "Um excuse me but can you let go of me?"

"Oh sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." Chris as he let go of the Eevee.

"That okay." The Eevee said while still staggered by the grip of the hug. "You guy said you're looking the guild?"

"Yes….yes we are. Would you happen to know where it's located?" Willow asked.

"Yes I do. Matter of fact, I'm a member of the guild. My name is Ace." answered the Eevee.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Chris said as he put his hand to his chin. "My name is Chris and this is Mat and Willow."

"Nice to meet you" Mat added, "Hello" Willow said as well.

"Why don't you take us there and we will follow, Ace." requested Chris

"I'll be happy to." replied Ace

Then the gang followed Ace outside of town and further up the mountain past the town.

"I did not know that guild is this high up the mountain." Chris pointed out

"Yeah the pokemon of the town don't the guildmaster anywhere near them when he gets angry." Ace explained…

"I bet…" Willow said.

"Is he that dangerous?" ask Mat

"Oh sure. I heard that he took down a group of Charizards all by himself and he took down half the town when someone made him drop his favorite snack."

"Wow….I thought I had anger issues." Willow muttered to herself.

"Interesting..." Chris said "He would be a fun person to fight."

"If you decide to fight him, that's your beef; but leave me out of that one." The slightly irate snivy said.

"Hey I'm not going to fight him when I first meet him… That would be mean." Chris replied.

"I don't know what's going through your mind but please don't start fights you can't win." Mat begged. "I want to join the guild, not join my early grave!"

"Here we are." Said Ace.

Then everyone finding themselves standing in front of a large tent seems to resemble an Armaldo with the mouth use as a doorway into the tent.

"Why does everyone builds a building after themselves?!" Chris yelled.

"I ask myself the same thing when I can came here too." said Ace as he walk up to the building.

"Either people here are too lazy to read or the shop-keepers here are rather pretentious…" Willow said.

"I do hope its the first thing because I hate people with a big ego." Chris sighed as he walk behind Ace inside the building.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone yelled out of the blue.

Then the owner of the voice stepped out of the building. Walking out of the building is what looks like a tree with legs and two branches was arms.

"That's a Sudowoodo." Chris pointed out.

"Before I let you in here you have to tell me the password." The Sudowoodo bellowed with a manly voice.

"There is no password." Ace answered.

"You may pass." The Sudowoodo said as he step out of the way.

Soon after everyone step into the large tent.

"I have to apologize about the guard. The guild master has been in a bad mood for couple of days and we put him there to keep un-guild mates out." Ace explained.

"Okay now I have to mess with this guy." Chris whisper to Willow.

"How? Well...that's probably the easy part but how are we going to keep from turning into a dog-meat salad?" She whispered back.

"We can use Mat and we can run away." Chris whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mat

"Oh um.. Nothing, just a backup plan, just in case anything happens. Right Willow?"

"Right." Answered Willow

"Here we are." Ace said as he point a large hole into ground with a ladder sticking out of it. "Down the hole we go."

Willow didn't say anything, just jumped down.

"Hey don't go down without me!" Chris yelled as he jump down after Willow.

Soon Chris and Willow land in a very large room filled with all kinds of pokemon hanging out with each other. A Venipede and an Elekid are talking to each other on one side of the room. On the other side is a Murkrow and a Spinarak are looking at what looks like a billboard with pictures of pokemon on them.

"Wow I never seen this many pokemon hanging out with each other." Chris said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah….it's….it's kinda cool." Willow said as she stared almost in awe at the entire scene.

"If you two are done looking around. State your business." Someone said standing behind Chris and Willow.

When they turn to see who said that. They say a very tell and skinny Zangoose but the where the red fur use to be is blue and the claws it has is bright red. The Zangoose is wearing a pair of glasses and wearing a green scarf and holding a clipboard in it's claws.

"We were here to join the guild?" Willow answered.

"Yes we are and my name is Chris and this is Willow." Chris added.

"Yes my name is Cyan." the Zangoose said in a calm female voice. "Follow me. The guild master's room."

Then Chris and Willow follow the Zangoose down another hole into another large room and soon found themselves in front of a large double doors.

"This is the guildmaster's room." Cyan pointed out "I have to ask you to best behavior. For you own sake."

"Hold on." Chris stop everyone. "We're missing one more of own team. Where's Mat?"

"I'm right here." answered Mat coming from behind Chris and Willow

"Where were you Mat?" Asked Chris

"You two keep running ahead of me." answered Mat. "If it wasn't for Ace I would have never found this room."

"Well you're here now." said Chris. "Okay now we're ready." he said as he turn to the Zangoose.

Cyan then knocked on the door. "I'm coming in…"

Then the Zangoose push the large doors and they slowly open wider and wider. As soon as the doors cracked open burst of air came from inside the room and filled the room with the smell of alcohol.

"It smells like my mom's basement in here... except without the smoke" Willow commented.

They entered the guildmaster's room and the smell of alcohol is getting stronger.

"Now it's started to smell like your mom on a friday. Willow." Chris added.

"Indeed." Willow agreed.

"WHO DARES *hic* disturb my NAP!" Yelled a pokemon with a deep voice.

"Aw crap. He's a drinker." said Chris.

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to leave a review in the box somewhere on the web page. If you like the story so far and like to join in the fun. Send in your OC through PM. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a nice New Year. Bye bye.**


End file.
